


Turned (Not yet edited)

by templeoftime1011



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Age changes to suit my ships, Assassins, Captain Levi is like 20, Character Death, Espionage, F/M, Kidnapping, Levi is also taller cause why not, Romance, Some personality changes to fit the story, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeoftime1011/pseuds/templeoftime1011
Summary: Eloise is a teenager who's lived her life in the Underground. After a series of events, she ends up in the Survey Corps. Will her life be changed forever by one soldier?





	1. A Slave to a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just the first chapter but I hope you enjoy it! There is more to come!
> 
> -templeoftime1011

“Let go of me! Get your dirty hands off of me!” Eloise kicked and screamed but the two men, clad in red capes with hoods that covered their faces, continued to drag her through the alley way. They stopped once they were in a clearing with five other men that had begun to surround them. These men were a disease to the Underground. She had watched them take many citizens of the slums and if those citizens returned, it was badly injured and in terrible traumatic shock- it was rare for them to return at all.

The two men threw her to the ground while another came over and held her in a kneeling position. From behind Eloise came a voice thick with a germanic accent and resentment, “what do we have here? A girl? How interesting. We haven’t captured a girl in a few months now.”

She had only heard this voice once before and it sent a shiver down her spine, “who are you? What do you want?” Back when Eloise was a small child, she had watched these men tear a babe from the mother’s breast. The screams still resonated in her ears as well as the man’s terrible voice. He spoke harshly to the mother and eventually the poor woman was taken away too. After that, she had made a point to avoid these men at all costs. Yet it looked like her plan had failed and she was to have the same fate as the poor mother and child so long ago. 

“You’ll find out soon enough. Gag and blindfold her. We’re already running late as it is,” with a flick of his wrist, the red-cloaked men had a sour tasting cloth shoved in her mouth and a burlap sack over her head. With her vision cut off, Eloise felt lost and helpless. She could feel the men drag her and they roughly threw her into a crate of some sort. With a sickening thud, Eloise’s head hit the bottom and a lid was shut tightly over top. They hadn’t bound her legs but the space was still to tight for her to shift her body in any way. The box was then lifted off the ground and carried for what seemed like hours. 

All around Eloise were sounds of people shouting and children laughing. Sweet and savoury smells of delicacies wafted into the crate which made the girl’s stomach knot and growl in angry hunger. When you live in the Underground, there isn’t much to eat. The air always smells rancid and food rations were often the basics of hard bread and dried and toughened meat of some sort. All of the water came from aqueducts from above and had to be boiled before it was even safe to bathe in. They were the rejects of the human civilization so the Underground only got what the humans on the surface didn’t want. Very few ever left to live above since it would entail a hefty amount of money. Eloise only knew of three people who made it above and the last she heard, only one had survived- the other two were killed by titans during a Survey Corps expedition. 

Soon the smells of the market drifted away and the voices died down. The crate was placed on the ground and the lid, pried open. Rough hands picked Eloise up and carried her somewhere before helping her stand on her own two feet. Another set of hands removed the burlap sack and gag. When Eloise looked around, she could see that she was in a navy blue room with two red-cloaked men standing on either side of her. Cushions laid all around and a tapestry provided a makeshift doorway.

“Sit,” said one of the guards in a rough voice. He pointed to a velvet cushion in the corner. Eloise walked over cautiously and collapsed upon it- her legs felt like lead after being trapped in the crate for so long. 

The two men left the room and stood watch outside the door. It was about another three hours or so till someone entered the room, “hello? Miss?”

Eloise was gently shaken awake. Her eyes fluttered open and in front of her kneeled a girl no older than eleven or twelve. She had soft golden ringlets and a pale complexion. Her gray eyes pierced into Eloise, “w-who are you?”

The little girl introduced herself, “my name is Lu. I’m here to take you to the boss,” behind her stood the two men from earlier. In one of their hands was a cloth that was pressed against Eloise’s nose and mouth. Within seconds, she was out cold again. 

When she awoke, she had her hands bound behind her back and was seated in a large oak chair. A mirror had been placed in front of her and Eloise noticed just how terrible she looked. She was still wearing her tattered gray shawl over a plain brown frock. Her brown locks that had once been up in a plaited style was now trickling over her shoulders and sat in tangles and knots. Eloise’s soft hazel eyes looked around the room and it seemed to be the exact same as the one from before with the exception of the mirror and there was no cushions to be seen. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again,” the Germanic man from before came through the curtains with Lu and another young girl behind him. He towered over them and had pitch black hair that was shaved into a crew cut. His gray eyes seemed full of malice. The girls came and stood on either side of Eloise while he stayed by the door, “I’ve yet to introduce myself and that time will soon come. Anyways, do you know why you’re here?”

“No,” she could barely recognize her own voice. It was weak and laced with fear, “w-why am I here?”

The Germanic man laughed and nodded his head at the two girls, “you’ll know soon enough. That is, if you pass the test. Go ahead my children.”

Despite their size, Lu and the other girl were strong. They forced Eloise to her feet and brought her in front of the mirror. Lu untied her hands but the other girl produced a small knife and held it up to Eloise’s throat to assure that there would be no attempt to escape. 

“I’m listening,” a slight cry of fear choked her throat as she stared ahead in the mirror, afraid of what the younger girls may do to her.  
“Perfect! Now, you will never know my true identity. No one does. But, feel free to call me X. I’ve brought you here because you’re special. You have what many don’t. My colleagues and I have a cause that we need you for. I think it’s one you will be very useful for. Now, what are you called my dear?”

X walked in front of the mirror and cut off Eloise’s view. He placed a calloused hand under her chin which forced her to look into his steely blue eyes, “my name is Eloise.”

He seemed to nod in approval and dropped his hand, “you’ll be called Ize from now on. No one will know your real name but me,” Eloise screamed in fright as he pulled out a small pistol and shot Lu and the other girl. He whistled and two men in red cloaks came in to take the bodies away. 

“How could you do that!? Murder innocent little girls like it was nothing? You monster!” Eloise ran towards the man but was stopped as his pistol was held right against her forehead. She could feel her heart speed go up by ten times the usual rate and her breathing became shallow and hitched.

“Those girls are far from innocent. Plus, they already knew to much. Think of this like it’s for your own safety- which it is. Now, it’s time that we get started,” X pulled out a long syringe and plunged it into Eloise’s arm. She howled in pain but soon fell quiet as her vision went blurry and everything started to mix together into one giant, black mass. Then her world went quiet…

When she awoke, Eloise was strapped to a metal table with only a thin cotton blanket covering her. A single, bare, yellow lightbulb hung above and provided little light in the pitch black room. In the corner, she could hear whispers between two men. Eloise tried to move around but no effort prevailed- she was tied down tightly. The whispers ended and the two men in the shadows approached her. One man was X and the other was rather peculiar. He was tall and bulky in his build and his blonde hair was cropped closely to his head. He wore the Survey Corps uniform covered by a green cloak with the “Flügel der Freiheit” on the back of it. His eyes were squinted as he looked over the girl strapped to the table.

“So this is her? This is Ize?” the Survey Corps soldier got closer and give a dangerous smile, “the name is Reiner Braun. I’m here to train you Ize.”

Eloise looked up at him, “that’s not my-“

A hand lashed out and struck her across the face, “your name is Ize! Don’t you dare let me hear you say otherwise girl.”

 

The hand stung and left a red mark that a tear soon trailed over, “yes X.. It is nice to meet you Reiner. What do you mean by train me? If you don’t mind me asking,” Eloise flinched in anticipation in being slapped again. This just caused Reiner and X to laugh. Cruel fucking bastards, was one thought that coursed through Eloise’s mind. 

“Of course I don’t mind. I’m going to train you to be a Survey Corps soldier like me. We need you to do a very important job for the cause,” Eloise cocked an eyebrow in confusion and the soldier took notice, “it’s not a cause for the Survey Corps. It’s a cause for this organization. Oi! Bertholdt! Annie! Get in here.”

From a door that wasn’t visible before, came two others dressed just like Reiner. One was a very tall male with a mop of brown hair and soft eyes. He looked like he was upset and was scared to be here. The other was a shorter female will blonde hair tied into a bun and disinterested eyes. She seemed like a bitch who could care less about being in this room. They came and stood by the other soldier while studying Eloise.

“These are my friends, Annie and Bertholdt,” Reiner gestured to them then continued on, “we have a little cause we want your help with. Humanity has gone to absolute shit and these walls have done little to help. Not even X here truly knows the plan. We just use him for connections. When he told us about you, well, we just needed to have you in our circle. You won’t get to know much either but I can tell you that you are needed in one of our most important plans.”

Annie produced a sheet of paper from her pocket and showed it to Eloise, “we need you to assassinate this man.”


	2. Time

“Well done Ize, you’ve trained well,” the calm and collected assassin held a blade to Riener’s throat, “you can back down now.”

She quickly retracted and smirked. Her once brown hair was now ginger fire and sat in a mess of curls atop of her head. Old Underground clothing was now replaced with a Survey Corps uniform. Ize had one more month until she would be sneaking into the military in order to assassinate one of the high ranking Survey officers. The plan was that she would arrive as a friend of Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt. All it would take was showing off her skills to the group of three and she would be in. Ize still didn’t know why she had to assassinate this man but she knew that it must be something important to justify such a risky act. 

“It seems as if one month will never pass by,” Ize spoke softly and examined the silver blade with her new name engraved in it. It had been a year and eight months since she had gone by the name Eloise. That name was now just a distant memory, “I know I’m ready Reiner! Please let me go.”

Reiner pulled her into him and buried his face in her hair, “I know, my love. I know. But Annie and Bertholdt aren’t sure yet. They need to be as sure as I am. Just give them a month.”

At first, Ize hated the three Survey Corps members. They took her away from her home and forced a new identity upon her. But, after three months of abuse and neglect from X, she finally broke down and became one of them. Reiner, since the beginning, had always paid special attention to her. It started off with asking her to help with menial tasks. Then it went to him asking Ize to come train after hours. Things continued to build up until Ize realized that she was beginning to feel something about a year ago:

_It was a dark night and moon was high in the sky. Reiner had promised Ize that he would take her to the tallest building in Trost District. She wanted to see the stars and it would also provide training for the 3DMG gear. They could only go in the pitch black since there was a risk to being caught by someone. When they had reached the tower, Ize’s vertigo kicked in- she had a deep-rooted fear of heights which still inhibited her use of the maneuvering gear._

_“It’s going to be ok. You’ll enjoy this,” Reiner squeezed her hand and looked up. He brought his hand to the grip of gear and pulled the trigger. Grappling hooks were released and he shot up within seconds. Ize swallowed a lump that resided in her throat and sighed. She gripped tightly and pressed on the trigger. The grappling hooks attached themselves into the roof and she began to fly up to new heights._

_“I’m doing it!” she shouted with joy and yelled up to Reiner. He hollered down in excitement- all of the training had finally lead to something. But that joy had soon turned to terrified screams._

_The grappling hooks had released their grip and sent Ize plunging to her death. Within a millionth of a second, Reiner deployed his own gear and chased after the falling girl. Ize’s eyes had screwed tightly shut and she was prepared to face the immense pain of dying from such heights. But, within a meter off the ground, something strong had wrapped themselves around her and safely brought her down. When Ize unclenched her eyes, Reiner was standing right in front of her. Tears began to pour out and she fell against him, crying._

_“I-I’m sorry for ruining this night! I didn’t know it would happen,” Ize turned away in shame and looked off into the town setting, “I wanted this night to be special. Please don’t ha-“_

_Ize was stopped as Reiner’s mouth was placed softly on hers. If it had been light out, everyone could have seen just how red her face had turned. When he pulled away, “Ize, do you still hate me?”_

_She looked at him curiously, “no of course not!”_

_“So then you’ll stay with me? In this moment? Forever?”_

_A shocked look came over Ize’s face. It then turned into a faint smile, “I can’t promise that we can stay in this moment forever but I will stay with you. It’s not like I have a choice.”_

_Reiner gave her a disappointed face and she laughed softly, “but it’s by will that I want you. So yes, I will stay with you.”_

“One month. That’s it,” Ize frowned and turned away to face the glowing sunset in the distance. When she had lived in the Underground, she had never seen a sunset before- she had only ever heard about them. The first time seeing one, Ize had thought that the sun was melting and went into a panic. Bertolt had to run and get Annie who, though annoyed, explained that the sun was not melting and it was just the swap between day and night. Since then, Ize had learned to enjoy the sunset and took any moment she could to watch it.

The training was hard but the rewards were worth it. Ize now felt nothing but hatred towards the rest of humanity. They forced people like her parents into the Underground. Innocent people who dared to come up with ideas apposing the Royal Government. She wanted revenge. The government mixed her family in with low life criminals. Each and everyone of them deserved to die. 

And she would be starting with a Survey Corps officer. 

“Oi! Love birds! Dinner is ready,” Annie glared from a corner and Reiner just laughed. The two soldiers were best of friends yet it looked like they never get along. 

“Fuck off Annie,” Ize walked past while pulling Reiner along behind her. She had had a long day of training and didn’t feel like hearing the taunts. Especially since Annie was one of the reasons why she couldn’t start her mission sooner. 

All three soldiers, Ize, and X sat at the large oak table while servants bustled around with dishes and drinks. The main course was Duck L’orange with a fresh garden salad. Wine filled everyone’s cup and was enjoyed by all. Reiner explained how the training went while X listened intently. Annie and Bertholdt bickered over 3DMG techniques and how to use trees to your advantage. Ize just sat there picking at her food and listening in on everyone’s conversations.

“Right, my love?” Reiner spoke in the direction of Ize but she wasn’t paying attention. She was instead moving things around with her fork and frowning, “Ize?”

She looked up, “huh?”

X chuckled and nodded towards Reiner, “he was just telling me that you had defeated him four times in a row. I’m really glad that you’re progressing well. You’ve proven yourself worthy Ize.”

A slight smile crossed her face but was soon replaced with a frown, “X, do you think I’m ready to start my mission? Reiner says I have to wait one more month. But I want to go now! I know I’ve proven myself. Please let me go.”

The three Survey Corps soldiers looked at each other. Bertholdt seemed undecided, Reiner looked to be on her side, and Annie could have cared less about this right now. X looked at the three then smiled at Ize, “why, from what I’ve heard, you are very qualified my dear. For this next week I’ll be watching you. If I think you’re ready, you’ll be in by next week.”

Everyone in the room went silent.

It was time.


	3. To Murder a Man

As Ize started to get dressed in a Survey Corps uniform, a soft sigh released from her lips. After all this time of hard work, her efforts would finally be paid off. The blood she desired would be on her fingertips and she would now be able to prove her worth to Annie and Bertholdt. But, Reiner was the only one who mattered. She felt like he was the only one and his approval was everything. 

“Ize?” someone knocked softly on the door and walked in. She turned around and smiled when she saw it was Reiner, “are you almost ready? We have to be at the base by sunset.”

“I’ll be ready by then. Would you be able to help me with the harnesses and straps?” Reiner nodded and walked over to help her with the the rest of her uniform. When he was finished, he came around to her front and looked Ize in the eyes, “Reiner? What’s wrong?”

Without an answer, he got down on one knee and produced a small, black box from his coat pocket. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes as she stood frozen in the spot. How was she supposed to react to something like this?

“Ize, it may have only been almost two years but I feel like it has been a lifetime. I don’t think either of us are ready for marriage. Especially with the danger this mission could put us in. But, I don't want to pass up something so special. I don’t want to pass up someone so special. Ize,” he opened up the small box to reveal a silver ring with a red gemstone in the middle. Two small diamonds sat on either side of it and a blooming rose was carved into the red gem, “if we both return from this, and I know we will, will you promise to stay by my side and eventually be my wife?”

Tears started flooding from Ize’s eyes as she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, “yes! Yes of course! Oh I love you Reiner!” When they pulled apart, he gently placed the ring on her finger.

Voices came closer as Annie and Bertholdt walked in with booming laughter and imitating the newly engaged couple, “aww Reiner! Oh I do love you so much! Marry me Ize!”

With one death glare from Ize, they had stopped laughing and cleared their throats. Reiner took one last look around the room and walked out with his new fiancée behind him. Dusk was starting to arrive and they had to hurry.

The plan was that they would arrive at the base by sunset and Ize would spend the night in hiding within the supply barracks. In the morning, she was to wait until someone came and got her. Ize was supposed to stay silent and blend in with the others. She was not to talk to anyone else but Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. If an officer were to address her, she would have to lie and claim to be a new recruit. Most officers wouldn’t know all of the soldiers by name so it wasn’t going to be that hard to blend in. It was practically a fool proof plan. 

“Are you ready? You won’t see us till morning,” Annie looked at Ize as if she expected her to burst out crying. Instead she was just staring ahead and playing with the ring that was now on a chain around her neck, “oi! Ize!”

She snapped out of it and nodded. With one last glance, Ize looked around and then crept along towards a large stone building. In the back, which was facing away from the encampment, the lock on the door was tampered with and left unlock to make things easier. Ize made sure the door was shut tight behind her and pulled out a match from her pocket. Careful not to fan out the flame, she held the small stick in front of her and examined the room. It seemed to be a back storage area with empty crates and piles of hay. Some 3DMG gear sat in one of the crates where Annie said it would be. A small oak door that lead to another room was locked tight.

So it seems like I’m trapped in here for the night, Ize removed her cloak and placed her supply bag on a pile of hay and flopped down beside it. She could tell that it was going to be a long night without Reiner being around. 

Crickets chirped outside and once in a while, whispers of the night patrol could be heard. Due to the intensity of the possibility of being caught, sleep was rarely present and time was mostly spent with glazed-over eyes staring at the timber ceiling. After waiting for what seemed like years, Ize finally fell into a deep sleep. She stayed like this until the early morning when a faint whisper tried to awake her.

“Ize! Pst, Ize! Wake up. We need to get going before the breakfast crowd,” the voice seemed to be getting louder and in the trance of sleep, she tried to swat it away. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a sitting up position. Ize jolted away and glared at the Survey Corps soldier in front of her, “you’re so cute when you sleep, my love. You were curled up and it didn’t exactly look very comfortable.”

Reiner smiled and helped Ize to her feet. She picked up her bag and groaned, “I didn’t get any sleep last night. That was the worst sleeping accommodations I’ve ever had and I’ve lived in the Underground. Will I be in the barracks tonight?”

“Yes. You’ll be staying in the bunk above mine so I can keep an eye on you. Now, we have to go. We can get you cleaned up after breakfast. You can bring your bag in and wear your cloak as well. We’ll be back for the gear tomorrow since it our day off today,” Reiner walked to the door while Ize put on her cloak and put the hood up to avoid anyone seeing her face for now. 

Once ready, the two soldiers left the storage room and snuck into the small forest behind the supply barracks. They stayed in there until the coast was clear and then headed towards the mess. A few soldiers gave questioning glances but Reiner kept walking with Ize right by his side. She kept her eyes on the ground and placed her hand in Reiner’s to which he gave a gentle squeeze of reinsurance. 

When they arrived at the mess, Annie and Bertholdt were already waiting. Ize removed her hood and smiled, “good morning! Man, that was absolutely terrible last night,” Reiner had gone up to get something for the both of them while Ize sat down with the other two soldiers. They were sitting at the very back of the room and Ize sat facing the back wall to allow for just a little more privacy. 

Conversation was little and dull since not much could be discussed without releasing plans or who Ize was. Instead, it was mostly awkward silence until Reiner came back and started talking to everyone, “you’ll never guess who I just saw more drunk than Commander Dot Pixis, Captain Levi! He looked like absolute shit.”

Ize’s heart nearly stopped at that name. 

It wasn’t one she had heard in a few years now, but she knew it well. Ize had first heard the name when she was a little girl in the Underground. Everyone knew his name- the criminals, the innocents, even the soldiers. She had never seen him before. Only the name was familiar. No one had known what happened to him other than the fact that he and his two friends, Furlan Church and Isabel Magnolia, had went above ground and never came back. So, Levi was here. But where were his friends?

“What the fuck!?” 

A booming voice came from the mess line and an empty tray went flying. The sounds of plates shattering and cutlery clashing echoes throughout the stone walls. A man with a black undercut and brooding eyes stormed into the middle of the room. His clothes were wrinkled and he reeked of alcohol, “who the fuck tried to poison my food?! I know one of you bastards did it!”

Two male cadets, a tall brunet and a short blond, stood up. The taller one spoke in agitated whispers, “Captain, no one is trying to poison you. Please, you need to go back to the barracks and sleep this off.”

He went to argue but then chose to grumble instead, “fine. But I know that something is going on and I’ll find out. Just you wait and see,” the Captain stormed out of the mess and everyone returned to their attention to friends and food.

Something kept on poking at the back of Ize’s mind. She had seen Captain Levi somewhere before but it wasn’t in the Underground. It was somewhere that she had been recently. Then it hit her.

Ize looked at the three soldiers sitting around her with her eyes wide in horror, “is he-?”

They all gave each other solemn glances then Bertholdt spoke up:

“Yes.”


End file.
